1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates in general to gaskets that seal between confronting surfaces, and in particular to a gasket for an oven door.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Household ovens have gaskets located between the oven door and the frame of the oven for cushioning and for sealing the heat within. Many of these gaskets are formed of silicone rubber so as to resist temperature degradation and to have a long life. Normally, the oven door gasket of the prior art is made up of straight, elongated pieces, each for one side of the oven. Usually, there will be three pieces, one for the top, and one for each side, with the corners having small gaps between each straight piece. Normally, the pieces contain flat metal strips that extend all or part of the length of the gaskets for removably clipping the gaskets to apertures in the frame of the oven. This allows the gaskets to be removed for cleaning.
While these types are successful, a gasket manufacturer must cut the gaskets to various lengths depending upon the dimensions required by the oven manufacturer. The metal strips must be precisely positioned to locate within the holes. Considerable labor is involved in sizing and assembling these types of gaskets.